The Fallen (Michael Bay)
The Fallen (ザ・フォールン, Za Fōrun) is a disgraced Prime, and is also one of the Original Primes. He is one of the main antagonists. After betraying his brothers, he became a Decepticon, the first and original. He has mastered the dark magic of the Transformer Titans Universe, and uses them to deadly effects in his quest for revenge. In several realities he is the originator of the Decepticons, the catalyst that prompted Megatron to claim power for himself rather than the greater good. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: James Taylor (English), Banjō Ginga (Japanese) For millennia, he has waited. Thousands of years have dragged by as he recruited proxies, one by one, to scour the cosmos for the artifact he required. Now he finds he must return to the primitive, flesh-slug infected planet on which his quest began. Nothing will stand in his way this time. If need be, he will scour the surface of this disgusting world clean in the fire of his rage, and search through the blasted rubble for that which he seeks. He transforms into an vehicle mode of a Cybertronian jet. Attributes: Gallery File:TheFallen_jet.jpg|The Fallen's Cybertronian jet mode. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Soundwave *Seekers **Starscream Family *unnamed pirmes (brothers' deceased) *Optimus Prime Neutral Rivals Enemies *Autobots *Alpha Trion *Team Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Arcee **Ironhide **Jazz *Wreckers *Sam Witwicky *Mikaela Banes *NEST *Jetfire *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Woner Dirl *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm **Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire Weapons and Abilities Gallery History Past Nineteen thousand years ago, The Fallen accompanied his brother Primes to Earth in an attempt to harvest the star it orbited. Just as they had completed construction of the Star Harvester, however, The Fallen discovered a primitive race of hunters. The Primes invoked their rule of the sanctity of life and refused to activate the harvester, but The Fallen despised the humans as simple insects and attempted to activate the Harvester. A great battle took place, but ultimately, The Fallen was defeated and the remaining Primes hid themselves and the Matrix of Leadership, and The Fallen's harvester was concealed within a pyramid in Egypt. The Fallen dispatched the Seekers to locate the Matrix, but they proved unable and he eventually abandoned them. The Fallen became known as the first Decepticon, and he became the master of Megatron, leader of the faction. He employed Megatron in the pursuit of the AllSpark, but after Megatron's defeat at Mission City, the AllSpark was reduced to a mere fragment. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Michael Bay Transformers Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Michael Bay Decepticons Category:Male Decepticons Category:Michael Bay Male Decepticons Category:Decepticon leaders Category:Michael Bay Decepticon leaders Category:Matrix bearers Category:Michael Bay Matrix bearers Category:Former Matrix bearers Category:Former Michael Bay Matrix bearers Category:Deceased Category:Michael Bay Deceased Category:Deceased Decepticons Category:Michael Bay Deceased Decepticons Category:Alternate Versions of The Fallen